Go Bad
by Celestial Reign
Summary: Malik is emotionally torn, so she looks to her other self for release. Bronzeshipping, yuri, genderswitch. Mariku bottom.


**So, there is no possible way I'm getting a new chapter of SWQ up anytime soon, and I felt bad, so here's a Bronzeshipping yuri for all the genderbend fans. (Sniff so little of you sniff). Anyway, have fun reading your porn. Rated M for a reason.**

Malik tops this time. YAY~

* * *

There are a lot of things I can picture myself doing that I never thought I'd do. Like jumping out of a plane, that's something I might do. Not likely, but I can still picture myself doing it. I'm not afraid of heights, and I always wondered what it'd feel like to literally fall to the earth with the wind whipping my hair back and pushing the skin back on my face. Scuba diving. I can see myself doing that. Again, not likely to happen, but it's random fantasies like that that make me consider myself an adventurous person, a person who's ready to try new things and go out there and _live_.

This? This..._this_, I never could do. Or thought I would do. No, no, not me, not Malik Ishtar. Malik Ishtar does not do things like this, Malik Ishtar is now an honorable young woman living out a normal life and trying to escape the hell it used to be by acting like a normal girl.

But, here she was. Here _I _was, doing this, this..._thing_.

Just this morning, things were going great. I got up like I normally did, I fixed myself up all nice and pretty for going out, I was ready to face the day and face the world. But, I just broke. I can't explain these...'attacks', if you will, but they happen nonetheless, and I can be as happy and content as can be, before I'm on the ground sobbing and crying and wanting to kill someone. It seems like nothing at all triggers them, they just happen out of the blue and I can't help myself. My emotions just overwhelm me and I'm sobbing and wailing my eyes out like a baby.

And the voice of the one who shared my body with me wasn't helping any. I could hear her voice, just as clear as the thoughts in my head, though just a bit louder, mocking me as I groveled on the floor of the kitchen, sobbing and scratching at the cabinets near the floor.

_'If life is too hard for you, just let me take over. You're pathetic, you always were. Someone like you isn't normal, so what makes you think you can just waltz out of your old life and pretend that going out and hanging out with people is going to change that? I fucking hate you. Let me take over. I was way better at life than you were, anyway.'_

No...no, I couldn't let her do this, I couldn't let her try to worm her way out and take over my body again. Her appearances were becoming more frequent, and it was unsettling how constant I hadn't realized that voice in the back of my head to be her the whole time, mocking me, whispering to me, trying to slide her way past me and gain control, so that she could do whatever the hell she liked doing while in command.

"N-No, go away. Go away." I spoke allowed, knowing she could hear me, and also knowing she was smiling down on my weak resistance. I couldn't take this anymore. All these emotional outbursts and not knowing when they would happen...it was killing me. Maybe I should let her take over...because she was right. I failed at life, she could live much better than I. I claimed to be adventurous and open-minded...but really. I was just like everyone else, watching others succeed and never doing anything for myself.

_'Let me take over.'_

No...no, no, you're crazy, I hate you.

_'Just let me live for you. You won't ever have to be afraid of anything. I'll take care of our body.'_

No, go away! God, I hate you so much, _just leave me alone_.

_'You know I'm right. You know you can't live without me. I'm the stronger and better you, I'm better at everything, and you're worthless. LET ME TAKE OVER.'_

Would it be...bad to do it? Wouldn't it just be much easier to let go of everything, all the fear, the pain, the tears, and let her have my body? I wouldn't have to do anything, I would no longer have to be afraid of living. She would do everything...

_'That's right.'_

The next second that I blinked and opened my eyes back up, all was darkness. I jumped to my feet, looking around. I hadn't...no...she was breaking through...she was coming, _she was coming. _I...no, I wasn't ready for this. I had to fight her, I wasn't ready.

And then her laughter, echoing around me like a ghostly chorus. "That's right, Malik. Just let me have our body and you can stay here. You'll never have to do anything anymore. I'll live for you."

I whirled around in all directions, searching, where was she, looking, no sight of her, scoping, _where was she. _I wasn't ready for this! I still wanted to live!

The hands I felt gliding across my shoulder from behind made me jump and break again. I screamed, whipping around to find my other half standing _right. there._ and grinning. Reaching out, she made like she was about to grab at my throat and squeeze and squeeze, but...

I don't know how it happened. I've never been able to do this before. Slamming my eyes shut, I didn't want to watch whatever horrible thing she was about to do to me, but while I cowered and flinched back, I also imagined her being restrained. Something, anything would do. And I envisioned her being chained, helpless, vulnerable. Unable to do anything, much like I was.

Then, "What the fuck?"

Her spitting tone made my eyes snap open when I didn't immediately feel her fingers wrapping around my throat, and I stood with my mouth hung open at what I saw.

Mariku, the darker part of me, the stronger part of my mind who wanted nothing more than for me to disappear, was chained, just like I imagined, and I couldn't believe it. She struggled against them, swearing when they wouldn't let her go, and I looked up, following the chain that extended way up into the darkness until it was no more, impossible, but still happening somehow.

"Fuck, _what'd you do to me_!" Pulling on them got her nowhere, and Mariku lashed out at me, only able to bare her teeth like a wild animal and pull and pull with no results as the chains held her in place, her arms held over her head in an uncomfortable position. "Get these off of me, or I'll kill you."

I couldn't help but...smile. Just from thinking it, just from the split second I imagined her being subdued, and...it happened. Never could I do this before, but whatever I had done to make this happen, it was happening and I chose not to question it, only smile at my other self as she jerked and pulled, to no avail. The predator reduced to being prey now.

I even felt a little smug and crossed my arms. "It's what you get for trying to take over my body."

Snarling, she lunged forward, but just couldn't reach me, and swore through her teeth.

"You had your chance at life, and you screwed it up."

Another useless snarl, one that I laughed at.

"Just give up. You aren't getting our body back."

Just like before, it was out of the blue, totally unexpected when I collapsed to the floor, crying, sobbing, wailing my eyeballs out. Why? WHY? Why did I keep having these stupid, stupid outbursts? Fuck, _fuck_. And in front of my enemy, too. God, I'm so pathetic.

Mariku had stopped snarling, strangely quiet as I sat on the floor, waiting for the spell to pass and the sobbing now reduced to small hiccups and sniffles. I heard her shift, the chains rattling, and she sighed. "Jesus, Malik." Nothing else was said, because it didn't need to be said. She could mock me all day, look down on me while I writhed on the floor like an insect while she laughed and laughed, but she just chose not to do that now.

With the crying and sobbing through, I looked back up, shaking a little, trying to compose myself. Malik Ishtar was strong, she wouldn't back down, not in the face of her enemy. No, I wouldn't, no, no. Mariku continued looking down on me, staring at me like I was the grime underneath her shoes, but said nothing, and had even stopped struggling.

Though, while her arms were up like that, twisted above her head like that, her black shirt had ridden up, exposing her flat stomach and lifting her breasts, making them more noticeable. No...I...I needed something. I needed something. Anything.

What, what, _what_. I-no-no, no, I wouldn't, but she was here, she was incapacitated and helpless. And I was not, I had the upper hand for once. AND SHE WAS RIGHT HERE, AND GOD _DAMMIT _I NEEDED HER.

Still shaking, I slowly stood to my feet and walked near her. Her lavender eyes stayed on me like a hawk stalking its prey, and I walked around her, until I was behind her. She followed, not taking her attention away from me for a second, and twisted her head around, trying to watch as I got right behind her, closer...closer...I could reach out and touch her. And still, she hadn't said a word. Contact, I needed something, I needed to touch another human, I just-I DON'T KNOW! I JUST NEEDED SOMETHING, IT WAS KILLING ME!

Slowly, carefully, I reached out, closer, until my hand touched her back, right underneath her shoulder blade, and I ran my finger up, tracing the bottom of the bone. The body underneath my touch tensed, and finally, it spoke. "Wh-what the fuck are you doing?"

I...I don't know. I shook my head, knowing she could only halfway see it, but-I really didn't know. I needed to touch someone, anyone, I needed to love onto someone, please, please, to save me from my own friggin emotions.

And as the light tickling turned into petting her with my palm, trailing up to play with the end of her hair, she was still the whole time, her breathing getting heavier, but mostly unresponsive the whole time. I knew she wasn't scared of me, no, hell no, what I was doing wasn't scaring her, but I knew she was curious, just to see what I would do, and she waited, just to find out.

The tears were thick in my eyes, but I wouldn't let the fall as I pet my other self, running my fingers up until I was now touching the back of her neck. But...I hated her, didn't I? So...why was I doing this? I don't know, and I don't care. I just-I need it. I have to do this. I need to love someone...even if it's _her_, I don't care.

Moving closer, still being slow and careful, like she was made of glass, I pressed my front to her back just slightly, and took both my hands, enclosing under her suspended arms and moving them down her body, loving the curves and dips I hit as I went down. She shuddered a little, but still remained silent. And I kept going, because...because there was nothing she could do, right? While she was like this, I was her master, she my dog, my slave, and I could do whatever I wanted.

Right?

But, it was true. Mariku was trapped, at my mercy, but she acted like she didn't care. There were no noises made, nothing to show if she hated what I was doing, or loved it, so I kept going, because I loved this, I loved the feeling of her skin and I closed my eyes as I encircled my arms around her front, digging my head into the back of her neck and taking in the intoxicating aroma of her hair as I moved my arm over her breasts. Up down, up down, I played with them with my arm, sliding it down until I was cupping them in my hands, and she finally made a noise, a tiny noise. A grunt, nothing more, so tiny, had I not been near her face, I wouldn't have heard it, and it fueled my drive to keep going, to keep playing with her. I pressed my own chest to her back, moving a little to make sure she felt of them, and I squeezed hers in my hands, smiling when I felt her jump a little. They weren't small, but not huge either. They were like mine, just right, just proportioned to our body just right, so I was able to push them together and get a satisfying bounce effect, one that Mariku actually moaned a little at.

"S-shit..."

Up down, I moved myself, pressing harder, dipping a little to move my own breasts around a dip in her back, and pressed hers together at the same time. Oh God, I was loving this...it's just what I needed, I needed this, I did, I did. Mariku wasn't fighting, so it must've felt good, or something. She must've been getting _something _out of it. She even rolled her head back a little as I continued played with her boobs, resting the back of it onto the top of mine.

This was fun and all, but...I was ready for something more. I-I wanted to feel her skin on my own, feel her shiver and tense and every little movement she did, so I tried out what I had done earlier, and imagined her in these chains, but her shirt was tearing in the front now, so I didn't have to do it, and as I though it, I heard fabric tearing, and knew my plan was working. I reached inside the torn shirt, feeling of her lumps that were fully exposed now. Mariku wore no bra, because she wasn't feminine at all, and even dressed like a boy. It was okay. Her body was just like mine, so it didn't matter what she wore, how she wore it. She'd be naked in awhile anyway, so what did it matter? I would...I wanted to go further.

The soft underside of her bosoms was a goldmine for my fingers, and I just cupped them from under, loving how they filled my hands up. I was still crying, but this was okay. It was helping, and I got another satisfying moan when I pinched her nipples. They grew hard already from my touch, and I leaned back into her neck, feeling like I was high off the way she smelled like lavender, and I kissed the back of her neck, sucking on it, and she shuddered.

"Dammit, Malik, if you're going to do this, make it feel good and hurry up."

I was shocked by the command, that what I was doing was actually enjoyable for her, but I didn't hesitate before letting go of her and leaning back off, keeping back the tears that wanted to fall as I walked back around to her front. Her shirt was completely gone now, and I moved into her again. Her head was held to the side as I pushed us together, her breasts squashing against my own, but I aimed for her neck and kissed it, pouring all of my tongue out and licking up and down, enjoying the feel of how soft her skin was on it, and the smell of it...

"Take your shirt off, God, do I have to tell you how to do it?"

Smiling a little to myself, I listened and backed away long enough to lose my own shirt and bra, now topless, before pressing back against her. I was already starved for her body, for contact with someone else, that it was torture just being away for a few seconds. As I continued kissing onto her neck, bobbing up and down a little to rub our boobs together, she angled her head down again and I didn't pause before lifting up and kissing her on the mouth.

And she kissed back, going into my mouth with her tongue as I reached behind her and frisked her down her back, settling my hands onto her hips and reveling in the feel of her slim sides and wide hips. Fiddling with her belt, I tried unfastening it as we shoved our tongues down each others' throats, but it was difficult. Despite me being the one initiating everything, she was overpowering me with our kiss, going down on me and forcing me to back away a little, so that I couldn't concentrate on all that I was doing with her belt.

The kiss broke and I breathed hard, not waiting anymore, ready, so, so ready when I finally undid her belt and tossed it to the ground, getting on my knees as I unbuttoned them and ripped the zipper down. How satisfying that little noise was when I was finally able to pull them down over her thighs, exposing her underwear. She may have expected me to get right to it, but I wanted to touch her more, maybe torture her a little before getting too into it.

With those thoughts in mind, I leaned down and kissed her thighs, being conscious of my fingers as I trailed up and down, tickling the inner regions as best as I could while sucking on the front of them, and just brushing my fingers against her crotch. She grunted above me, moving forward a little, shivering a little when I refused to touch her directly.

"Get to it, Malik."

I was disappointed I couldn't play a little longer, but it wouldn't be wise to get her upset, not when I wanted this and she was letting me take her. Sighing to myself, I grabbed the sides of her underwear and yanked them down to her pants, and was surprised to see that she was already wet, just from all those little touches and kisses, but it made me happy and I brushed my fingers against her outer lips. She shivered, parting her legs for me, and exposing me to all off her most private parts. I took my middle finger, placed it at the front of her crotch, and slowly slid it down, stopping as I touched her clit and she let out a choked breath.

"T-touch it, fuck, Malik, _touch it_."

And I listened, pressing against it with the tip of my finger and rubbing, rubbing, taking my other fingers and rubbing them alongside her inner lips that were wet, and I felt the tears fall. Touching that under portion of flesh on her clit made her moan alright, but...

I wanted more. It wasn't enough, no, no. Her reactions weren't strong enough. Her moaning stopped when I took my finger away and she opened her mouth to yell at me some more, but I quickly replaced it with my mouth, angling my head right so that I had everything in my mouth, and I flicked my tongue across it, sucking, and finally, finally, she threw her head back and let out a loud and satisfying moan.

I continued sucking for a bit, loving the way she moved her thighs to try and get rhythm with me, and I reached up as I licked her and sucked her and inserted one of my fingers into her vagina. A hiss followed after I did that, and I moved it around, brushing against her walls and moving it in and out slowly, then fast.

"G-God..."

More sucking, more licking, and all she could do was hang from the infinite darkness as I fucked her, pushing another finger into her, going further, further, brushing against her walls to find a certain spot- A moan- I found it, and moved up and down with my fingers in rhythm with my tongue as I ate her out and she moaned and moaned.

Everything was okay. It was fine. I wasn't sobbing anymore right now, I was loving someone, no matter how much I hated them, I needed love, I needed to give love, and I was getting it.

Mariku moaned the more her orgasm built, and I took the opposite hand that wasn't in her vagina and reached through my own pants, rubbing onto my own clit. I was already aroused throughout this whole time, so it didn't take long to build at all. And...I wanted to come with her.

In out, in out, I moved my fingers in her, my mouth on her clit, sucking on it, licking it, my own fingers rubbing over my own clit, and it was building, Mariku was moaning, and GOD, that itch, that itch, yes, yes, I had to go harder. IT WASN'T ENOUGH!

Faster, I went faster with everything, myself, Mariku, and it was there, so close, so close, an itch, a tightening, a very, very good feeling, and it came on suddenly, good, so good, and I moaned onto her as she orgasmed, and I drew my own out, feeling my eyes roll to back of my head. Mariku grunted loudly as she came, and I rubbed and rubbed, because GOD, it was so good, the best feeling in the world. It outweighed everything.

I let go.

I pulled my fingers out, now sticky with her cum, and let off with my mouth, pulling my fingers out of my pants, tired...strangely sleepy.

She hung like a rag doll in her binds, staring at the floor for awhile, her legs shaking as she tried supporting herself, and then she looked up at me. "Get me out of these chains."

The usual animosity she spat at me...wasn't there. Maybe it was stupid, I didn't care, I was strong right now, and I whisked the binds away and she fell to her knees, arms shaking from being in such an uncomfortable position. No, she wouldn't be taking our body today.

Gathering up her clothes, Mariku stared at the floor as she dressed herself and I found my shirt and pulled back over my head. "Keep your filthy body. I don't want it now anyway."

I was confused at her words, but she stood up without another word and walked away into the abyss of darkness, disappearing.

I had to smile, because she knew I had won, at least for now.

**End**


End file.
